Eclare Jealousy repeats
by Grace28328
Summary: Clare and Eli are perfect for one anoter and they have been going strong, but what happens when this one girl comes into town? Will she rip Clare and Eli apart or will they still stay strong?   It's a bad summary but it's still give it a chance.:
1. Chapter 1

**CLARE'S POV**:

"Hey Adam!" I said enthusiastically while stopping by my locker.

"Whoa! Someone's cheerful today." Adam Said sarcastically.

"Did someone float your boat today?" I blushed and lightly punched him on the arm.  
>Someone came behind me and wrapped their hands around my waist and said, "Hey blue eyes," before I could say anything, Adam gagged and ran to the nearest trash can and faked puked. Eli grinned and kissed afterwards.<p>

"UUGGHH! No PDA! Hasn't Simpson told you guys already? Just get a room!" Adam yelled and caused everyone to stare at him. I heard a chuckle escape from Eli as us three misfits walked to our english class.  
>6th period was always my favorite, not only do I sit behind my sexy boyfriend, but I love writing and I do hope someday that I will become a successful writer.<p>

"Okay class, your assignments are to write a-" before could say anything, a Girl ran in panting. A worried look was pasted on her face. Everybody was starring her. I looked at Eli and he was painting his nails, as usual. An emotion of relief waved over me. I guess a bit of jealousy sparked in me, but I can't let Eli know. No telling what he'd do.

"I'm sorry Mrs...Dawes? I was having trouble finding all of my classes." The new girl apologized.

"Class, meet Kathryn. She is a transferred student and she will only be at Degrassi for a short time. Eli finally looked up and started starring at Kathryn. Oh no.


	2. Chapter 2

**author's note:**

**hey i do hope that i get like hopefully, atleast 5 reviews. it might sound boring at first, but i have the story line planned out in my head:) **

**hope you guys like it! remember! R&R!**

* * *

><p><strong>ELI POV:<strong>

'Oh god' I thought. This girl is damn sexy. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She had curves in the right places and she had the prettiest smile. She looked like me in front of the mirror. Dead hand shirt, with skinny jeans, except she had converse and I wore combat boots. She wore a spiked collar necklace and several rings on both hands. I mentally slapped myself as I came back to reality. 'No Eli, your true and only love is Clare. Clare. I looked behind me and saw my beautiful girlfriend with a disappointed  
>and angry look. The angry expression looked more like jealousy. Whoa, MY Clare is jealous? SAINT Clare is jealous?<br>I realized I hadn't said anything yet and that makes it just worse. Clare is a bit overreacting about certain things.  
>"he-ey Clare," I sad, with an assuring look.<br>"Eli why were you starring at the new girl?" she asked. Typical Clare.  
>"Oh Uh, I was just looking at the new girl. That's all." I lied. I hated lying to my Blue eyes, but I had to, otherwise she would just get too ahead of things and I cannot dare to lose her. A deep, emotional memory pierced my thoughts, but I was able to push the though away.<br>"hey is this seat taken?" someone asked and pointed to the sear on the left side of me.  
>"No" I answered<br>"k hanks" she said. And that's all we said throughout the whole day. My mind wandered and I was thinking about what had just happened. I finally was living through a happy life until she comes and ruins everything. I still wasn't done thinking, but I heard the bell ring and then I quickly jumped out of my seat and headed towards my locker which happens to be right next Clare's. That way I will be able to explain everything to her.  
>"Hey Clare," I said, hoping that she wasn't mad at me. "I'm sorry that I worried you and made you upset."<br>I waited to see if she would say anything, but she was still facing her locker, so I continued. "I just..." I  
>didn't seem to know how to put the words so that I sound like I mean it and so it won't hurt Clare either. "I think that she IS pretty,"- she gasped, "but I think that you are prettier than anyone I have meet and I love you," the words just poured out of my mouth, and it took a while to comprehend what I just said.<p>

**CLARE'S POV:**

He told me he loved me. That was all that I heard that mattered. I loved him too, but I just am having trouble saying it to him.  
>"I love you too," I said in a stutter, but more like a whisper as I turned around and saw his beautiful emerald green eyes. I heard Eli sigh in relief.<br>"I'm not mad at you. I guess that I just overreacted about the situation." I explained. I did overreact and I hated it when we fight or have any misunderstandings. Before I got to say anything else, I heard a voice behind me.  
>"Hey guys! What happened? You ran out like the devil was after you!" Adam shouted. He was getting nearer, and when he was in eye view, Eli began talking.<br>"We just had a...misunderstanding, but we are okay now."  
>"was it about the new kathryn girl because if it is, she is like freaking hot!" Adam exclaimed and I kind of flinched. Eli must have seen me and he punched Adam on the shoulder.<br>"Ow! What the hell!" Adam shouted. Eli gave Adam the death glare and Adam must have taken the hint because next thing, Adam raised his hand up in surrender.  
>"by the way, there is a party tonight at my place. Wanna come?" Adam said to break the silence. Eli looked at me and I nodded.<br>"sure, what time?" Eli replied.  
>"at eight,"<br>K see ya til then," Eli and I started walking towards Morty.  
>he opened the car door for me.<br>"Here you go malady,"  
>"why thank you,"<br>Eli Quickly walked I the other side of Morty and got in. During the drive, we didn't talk at all. It was just silence. His kind of music was on low, but still kind of bothered me. When we reached my house, Eli got out and opened the car door. "thanks," I said.  
>"no problem, pick you up at about 7:45?"<br>"sure," I agreed.  
>"ok, blue eyes. Don't miss me too much while I'm gone," he smirked and I blushed.<br>"in you dreams, Goldsworthy" I said as I started walking towards my house. I turned around and waved at him as he drove away.  
>When I walked inside my house, my parents were fighting, as usual. Not physical fights, but words. I quietly walked pass them and went upstairs into my room. I looked at my clock and it said 4:30. I had plenty of time, so I took my shower. I wanted to kind of match Eli's style, so I wore a black dead hand shirt, which I borrowed from him, dark washed skinny jeans, and girl's combat boots. I curled my hair a bit and touched up my makeup. With black eye shadow, I put on a little more eyeliner on than usual and pink lip gloss. I looked in the mirror and saw an emoish gothicish girl starring back. Perfect. Eli will be surprised as hell. No more goody too-shoo Saint Clare. I didn't like that way anyway. Especially my nick name. This will make Eli forget and Kathryn, I hope. I heard my phone buzzed as I received a text.<br>Eli: "I'm a block away blue eyes,"  
>Me: "okay be out there in a sec," I replied. I worked my way down-stairs and slipped out of my house. Standing on the front porch, I saw Eli pull up the drive way. I knew there would be a smirk planted on his face as soon as I was in view.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**author's note:**

**once again please R&R**

* * *

><p><strong>ELI'S POV:<strong>

As I drove Morty towards Clare's house, I imagined how she would be dressed. Usually I do  
>Get it right. It is mostly like a contest with myself. She would be in a blue dress that matches her perfect pool of blue eyes, black flats, and the most flawless complexion. She was perfect. Beautiful. My perfect and beautiful Clare. I drove into Clare's drive way and I saw a girl in dead hand shirt with skinny jeans. Oh gosh, this cannot be Kathryn. She is really screwing up my relationship. I stepped out and started walking towards the girl. When I saw her, my jaw hung open.<p>

**CLARE'S POV:**

What is wrong with Eli? "Uuhh...hellloo? Earth to Eli?" I said while waving my hand in front of his face.

**ELI'S POV:**

Clare. MY Clare, as sexy as ever.  
>"C-clare?" I said, but sounded more like a question than a statement.<br>"hey Eli! Notice anything different?" she asked.  
>"you look...beautiful, sexy, hot, did I mention sexy?" I said with my twist of humor added with my famous smirk.<br>"oh Eli, ur humor plus wordiness and...thankyou."  
>"Ur welcome now come, malady," I said, and we headed towards Adam's house inside Morty. When we got there, it was kind of obvious which one was Adam's house because of all the cars parked in front of it. I didn't even know he had that many friends. Now come to think of it, most of them might be Drew's. As we walked up the porch steps, I saw a couple practically sucking each others faces. Uggh! I'm so glad Clare and I don't do it. It's so gross and PDA is not my style. I knocked on the door and about five minutes later, literally, Adam opens the door.<br>"oh hey guys!" Adam exclaimed. "sorry couldn't hear over the music."  
>"No prob," I said. We walked in and I saw lights flashing and way too many people in the house, dancing. Someone came bumping into me.<br>"hey watch!" I snapped.  
>"oh sorrrrryyy EEEliiiiii!" Drew said with a slur. Oh god he's wasted. He pulled Bianca and they went upstairs. I don't even want to think about what's gonna happen up there. Clare, Adam, and I went into the kitchen and I immediately took a cup and filled it with punch. I swallowed a gulped and my throat began to burn and then melt away.<br>"Did someone spike the punch?" I asked.  
>"huh? Oh ya," Adam said, however distracted. I looked over to where he was concentrated and I saw-Kathryn?<br>"dude! Why did you have to invite her!" I said but kind of had to yell. I looked back towards Katryn's direction ad she was smokin hot when she is dancing. 'STOP IT ELI!' I said to myself.

**KATHRYN'S POV:**

Oh he's looking at me right now! Damn he's hot. If only he wasn't dating Clare. I could probably steal him away from her. I heard her old boyfriend was stolen away from her, so it won't be so hard, the second time. She isn't pretty at all. I mean, look at me? I Sooo beat her. If I don't get what I want, I knock down what's in my way. Right now, I want Eli and Clare is in my way. I will have to get near Eli. His gothic look is so tempting. My reputation at first might be sweet and innocent, but I can be mean, if I want to.

**CLARE'S POV:**

"Eli, lets go dance!" i said on Eli's fourth cup of punch.  
>"Heyyyyyy cannnn I gooooo the bath roommmm firsttt?" Eli asked.<br>"ok, but hurry back," I said. We barely done anything and now he need to go wee wee? I sat and waited for him. Then, K.C. Came up and started to talk to me.  
>"hey! U know, we can always get together," K.C. Obviously drunk.<br>"Uh, no thanks. Like in your dreams I would got out the same dumbass who cheated on me, got his girlfriend prego, and then now wants to get back with me? You are such son a B-"  
>"whoa! Let's start the party!"<br>Bianca shouted. She turned the volume really high. I think it's time to go. I got upstairs and went to Adam's bathroom. I knocked on te door, but no one replied. Then I heard moaning in Adam's bedroom and I opened the door without a single thought and-ELI!  
>I gasped really loud and tears came pouring down my cheeks. he's with..he's with.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>ELI'S POV:<strong>

**FLASH BACK:**  
>As I walked upstairs, I heard someone follow me, but I didn't pay any attention. All I cared about was how Clare wanted to dance with me. I went into the bathroom and minutes later I went out. I started to walk towards the stairs.<br>"heyyyyy where are youuuu goinnnggg? Don'ttt youuuuu want meeeee?" a whinny voice said suddenly, which scared the shit out of me. Kathryn.  
>"Ohh-heyyyyy Kathhrryynnnn!" my words were slurred. I could tell that she was drunk too.<br>"heyyy, come with meeee," she said while pulling my arm. Her skin was smooth and flawless. Her touch made me want to get closer to her. She pulled me into Adam's room and closed the door. Then we started making out with me pressing her body against the back of the door. Our session was heating up because next we started moving each article of clothing from each other. We went to Adam's bed and started making out again. I pulled away, knowing what will have happen next between us two and how it will hurt Clare. Then, my brain got numb again. I must of drunked alot of the punch. We pulled in again and she started to nimble on my neck causing me to moan. I was about to nimble her ear when I heard the door open. I looked to see Clare and she gasped really loud. Then tears came pouring down her cheeks.  
><strong>END OF FLASH BACK<strong>

**CLARE'S POV:**

Eli's with Kathryn? I knew something was up when Eli went all goglly eyes with her. I didn't think that I would know be cheated again! Especially with Eli. I thought that Eli was different. He would never be able to break my heart, and I guess I thought wrong.  
>"Eli," I whispered. I could barely get anything out of my mouth. Any word I was going to say were going to be swallowed by my tears. "you cheated on me, we are over." I knew that wad cheesy, I mean, I sated the obvious. I didn't have anything else to say, so I ran out. I heard footsteps coming after me, so I ran faster. I slid through the people dancing abs accidentally bumped into Adam.<br>"whoa! What's wrong Clare?" Adam asked with his voice getting worried.  
>"Eli, he cheated on me," I replied. "with Kathryn.. "<br>"oh Clare," Adam sympathized before I ran outside and started walking down the street. I don't care if I never get home. I don't care if I get run over by a car. Eli cheated on me and now everything is ruined. Eli was my only light, and now I'm filled with darkness. My family is tearing down before my eyes and now my light has disappeared.  
>"Clare! Please! Listen to me!" Eli shouted with only several<br>steps away. I picked up my speed and ran farther down the street. There was a street ahead of me and right as I was I t he middle of the street, two head lights were the only thing that I saw before I was devoured into complete blackness. In the back ground, I heard rumbling and a shrill voice screaming "nooo! Clare can you hear me? Please be alive!" Eli shouted. I could hear things, but I could not touch things or even talk. I tries to reply, but nothing would come out.  
>"hello? Please! My girlfriend was hit<br>By a drunk truck driver! Please 911! you have to come!" Eli screamed.  
>"Eli! What happened?" a voice shouted. I couldn't tell who's voice it was. Fingers started touching.<br>"her skin feels really cold. Dude, what the hell happened?" the voice shouted.  
>"I was return to persuade Clare to let me explain things, which made her pack up her pace while running and when she was half way out in the street the that truck hit her. Look at him! He is drunk and he doesn't even care that he just ran over someone!" Eli explained.<br>"dude Calm down. Did you call the police?"  
>"Yes"<br>I heard beeping of a phone.  
>"uh, hello mom? Please come to Adam's house! Please! I am<br>A block away! I will explain everything to you!" Eli said. I tried to hear what's was going after, but I couldn't. My head started to throb really bad and pain started to burn my body. "Aaahhhhhhhhh" I let out a blood curling scream which masked my pain. My body was not numb any more and when couldn't take the pain anymore, I blacked out...

* * *

><p><strong>oohhh! what will happen next? CLIFFHANGER!<strong>

**does that sound familiar?**

**cuz i think so!**

**i will continure the story if i get atleast 10 reviews.:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: okay so maybe my story hasn't been read a lot, but I could not stop myself from writing anther chapter. I love reviews, so please write as many as you guys like. I except any kind of reviews: encouraging, critical, or idea Suggesting ones. Okay so enough blabbing. Here's the next chapter. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>CLARE'S POV:<strong>

Where am I? I looked around and saw that the walls were a dull grey color. On the left side of the room was a machine with my heart rate and I was hooked up to an ivy. I tried to remember what happened, but my mind wasn't getting a picture. On the right side of the room, I saw a boy with dark brown hair and bangs across his eyes, sleeping in a chair. I glanced at him one more time and his eyes flickered revealing a pair of beautiful green orbs. I blushed when he saw me staring...

**ELI'S**** POV:**

Clare woke up and I swore I saw her blushed. I got up and went to her.  
>"Clare, are you okay?" I asked. Why did I ask her that? Of course she's not okay. She got hit by a truck, all because of me. I winced at the thought because that's when I realized that history just repeated. The same thing that happened with Julia just happened with Clare. MY Clare. All because I was a jerk and...and...I broke her heart.<br>I wasn't at all prepared at the words that came out of her mouth.  
>"Who are you? And who is Clare?"<br>Tears started to form in my eyes. She doesn't remember who I am nor who she is.  
>"You are Clare and I am Eli, your boyfriend," I tried to explain. Just then the doctor came through the door.<p>

**CLARE'S POV:**

The boy got up and asked if Clare was alright. Who's Clare? Am I Clare? Who is he?  
>"Who are you and who is Clare?" I asked really confused. The boy looked familiar, but I couldn't remember anything. I had a sudden urge to rub my temples because i was having a headache. I looked at the boy and I think I saw tears in his eyes. Worry and sadness in them. He then said, "You are Clare<br>And I am Eli, your boyfriend." I was about to ask something else but then a man came through the door.  
>"Are you feeling better?" the man asked.<br>"What happened?" I questioned.  
>"you were hit by truck and this gentlemen saved you," The doctor replied while motioning towards Eli.<p>

**ELI'S POV:**

More like caused all of this shit to happen. I'm so stupid. The door slammed and Clare's patents came running in and hugging her. I could tell Care was frightened. Her eyes became weary and she just looked like a helpless pup. It killed me to see her like that.  
>"She doesn't remember ANYTHING," I said. "she knows her name and who I am only because I told her that. I don't think de knows who you guys are."<br>"oh my baby!" Clare's mom exclaimed.  
>"Are you my mom and dad?" Clare asked.<br>"yes," Helen replied. The doctor cleared his throat and began to speak.  
>"Your daughter has post-traumatic amnesia. That's when she loses part of her memory that was caused by an incident. She can't remember anything, yet. Some memories might come back if caused by a certain event. Otherwise, it might be permanent. She does not have any permanent injuries. We will let her out tomorrow. "<br>"okay, thank you sir," Randall said.  
>"um sir, Mr. Edwards, may I talk to Clare alone real quick?" I asked.<br>Randall looked at Helen ten to Clare and then back to Helen. I saw Helen nod.  
>"okay, but be quick because we want to make sure that Clare is alright." Randall said while he an Helen exited the room. Now's the time to tel her the details. I told her and she was Nodding and collecting the Information but when I explained the last part about how I was with Kathryn, she was already crying. I know that she was also in thought. When she looked up, I saw her realization expression. Then she started to yell at me.<p>

**CLARE'S POV:  
><strong>  
>After Eli told me all that happened; I could help but be angered. The memory didn't come to me but I did remember having a kind and sweet boyfriend who would not do anything to break my heart. I started yelling and screaming. I could help it.<br>"don't EVER talk to me ever again. You aren't even my boyfriend! You are a obnoxious jerk! Whoever you cheated on should just dump you and leave you!"  
>"but I AM your boyfriend!" Eli exclaimed.<br>"no you're not! GET OUT! And DON'T EVER come near me you liar! I never loved you and I NEVER will!" After I said that, I was relieved. That jerk shouldn't even be here. The heart monitor slowed down along with my parents busting in with worried looks.  
>"Are you okay Clare! We heard yelling!" Helen exclaimed.<br>"That guy over is a jerk and I want him OUT!" My anger returned.  
>"No please Clare! Let me stay!" Eli begged.<br>"I think it's best that you go," Randall said.

**NOBODY'S POV:**

Clare sobbed and told her parents what happens while Eli walked out Of the hospital while tears threatening to spill out. He got in inside Morty, and drove away.

Author's note:

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so, it might have been too dramatic, but. Oh well! I will be updating ASAP! Hope you guys liked it. I have extra, extra drama in the later chapters. REMEMBER* R&amp;R<strong>


End file.
